


Nightmares

by SweetAsCherryPie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsCherryPie/pseuds/SweetAsCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night, another nightmare for Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Grif jolted awake, loud and tortured screams echoing around his head. His eyes shot open and his arm flew out into the air, unsure of what to do through the thick haze of sleep.

It took him a few disoriented moments to realise that the sound was coming from the tossing and turning man in the bed closest to his. He let out a small, agitated sigh and let his head fall down to hit the pillow. Grif squeezed his eyes shut and turned around, trying to block the shouts and yells with his pillows.

It looked like Simmons was having more nightmares.

The screams had now quietened to high pitch whimpers and murmured words that were impossible for Grif to understand or make out even if he tried. Grif threw back his blanket- the cold causing goosebumps to erupt over his body- and shuffled to Simmons' bed.

"Simmons," he yawned, shaking the other man's shoulder as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Wake up, asshole. You're having a nightmare again."

Simmons didn't wake but threw one of his arms out as if shoving something roughly out of the way which resulted in Grif getting hit in the face... hard.

"Fuck!"

His hand flew to his nose and  he squinted in the dark to check it. Nope, not broken.

Still fucking killed though.

"No blood, no foul," he muttered to himself, though his nose still hurt a lot more than he was willing to admit. Grif shifted further down the bed and further away from Simmons' arm. He cared about Simmons and all but he didn't really fancy getting punched in the face again. This time, Grif just sat and watched. He found that if he listened carefully then he could pick out some words from Simmons' garbled speech.

"Fuck...no..."

Grif frowned and picked at Simmons' blanket. It wasn’t as if he had never seen someone have a nightmare before; his sister used to have them every night after their mother abandoned them. It was the fact that it was Simmons who was having a nightmare, the man who hadn’t made his hatred of Grif a secret. He was about to find Donut-or anyone who would obviously be more qualified than Grif- when he heard his name fall from Simmons' trembling lips.

Okay, now he was interested. What could Simmons have nightmares about that included him? What could the maroon soldier possibly be dreaming of?

"Simmons come on, wake up!" Grif said louder than before, shaking Simmons' leg as hard as he could. The noises stopped and Simmons blinked awake, eyes squinting to see in the dark. He let out a scared gasp and tried to escape when he saw the shadowed figure on his bed.

Grif reached out quickly and grabbed Simmons' flailing arm. "Calm down!" Grif rushed out, trying to pull Simmons back into his bed. "It's just me!"

"Grif?"

Simmons slumped and allowed himself to be pulled back to the bed. His hand shot up to wipe away the few tears that threatened to fall before Grif could see.

"What's going on, Simmons?" Grif whispered, resting a hand on the other man's shoulder. He squeezed gently when Simmons didn't speak.

"I don't get what you mean," Simmons replied though his voice was hoarse and croaky. "You're the one who woke me up, I should be asking you."

Grif normally would have laughed at that but he felt too tense.

"I know you know what I'm talking about. You're a terrible liar." Grif shifted so that he was closer to Simmons and so that Simmons would look at him. "Why won't you tell me?"

Simmons' eyes flickered to the wall. "There's nothing to tell," he muttered as he avoided Grif's gaze. "And you still haven't told me why you woke me up in the middle of the night," he said, his tone harsher than before.

Grif's hand fell from Simmons' shoulder and landed on Simmons' knee. "You were screaming. I assumed you were having a nightmare and so I woke you up. Now tell me," he stared at Simmons, "What's going on?"

Simmons groaned and covered his eyes in embarrassment.  "I thought they had stopped," he muttered mainly to himself.

Grif tilted his head in interest. His curiosity couldn't help itself and so he asked "what had stopped?"

Simmons was about to reply with "it's stupid" but the look on Grif's face told him that Grif wasn't going to accept that as an answer.

"Nightmares," he whispered, feeling ridiculous just saying the word out loud. He was an adult, for god’s sake, not a child! He took in a shuddering breath. "Just, stupid nightmares."

Grif shrugged. "What are they about?"

Simmons raised a hand to play with his hair self-consciously. "I don't remember them all," he explained, still avoiding Grif's eyes. "They used to be just random things but now..."

He didn't have to say anymore; Grif got it.

"It's okay. I'm still here, we’re all still here." Grif hesitated before wrapping Simmons into an awkward hug. He really wasn't one to displaying affection but he Simmons looked like he needed. It had helped Sister when she was little, right?

Simmons all but melted into his embrace and his hands clutched at the loose fabric of Grif's orange sleep shirt. Grif bit his lip and looked down at the mess of brown that was Simmons' hair. What was he supposed to do now?

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, fingers fidgeting with Simmons' own shirt. He felt him shake his head before Simmons pulled away.

"I..." Simmons sighed. "Okay."

Grif sat in an uncharacteristic silence.

"It starts with the fight with the Meta," Simmons mumbled, almost too low for Grif to hear. He had to strain to hear the rest. "We’re winning just like in real life and then it happens."

Simmons trailed off and began to pick at his own shirt nervously.

“The Meta grabs your leg when he’s falling down the cliff and I try to grab you but it's too late," he continued. "I run to the edge because I think you’re grabbing onto the bruteshot but.. you’re not. There's blood everywhere and you're just lying there at the bottom of the cliff, not moving at all..."

Simmons shook his head. "They're just nightmares though, you’re still alive and here and we’re all okay. I don't know why you're over-reacting."

Grif sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not over-reacting, Simmons," he said, trying to meet Simmons' eyes. "You have them almost every night."

"Not last night," Simmons muttered, eyes cast down. "Or at all last week."

Grif nodded. "What changed? Why nightmares today but not yesterday?"

"I don't know," Simmons said with a small shrug. "Maybe..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Nothing it's-"

"Stupid?" Grif finished, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Simmons if it will stop the nightmares then it's not stupid."

"Can you just...drop it?" He pleaded, reaching out to grab Grif's shirt sleeve. "Please, it's embarrassing."

Grif let out a sigh but nodded anyway. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, worry tinting his tone even though he tries to sound nonchalant.

"I'm fine I just...worry too much." Simmons' grip on Grif didn't lessen. "But I'm okay, I promise." He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

Simmons let out a squeak as Grif's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down until he was lying down on his side, pulled closer so that his back was flush with Grif's front. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't want to walk all the way here if you have another nightmare," Grif said matter of factly. "Plus your bed is warmer."

"Only because I'm in it, fatass!"

Grif chuckled and pressed his face to Simmons' shoulder. "Just go to sleep."

Simmons let out a huff but he allowed his body to relax into Grif's embrace.

He would be lying if he said the nightmares disappeared but the comfortable warmth from Grif helped him remember that everything was okay, that Grif was okay.


End file.
